The Bride of Slytherin
by Annette Roux
Summary: After departing from Hogwarts, Salazar Slytherin receives unexpected news and thus prepares for a bright future. As Hermione comes of age, she receives a shocking birthday surprise and the wizarding world will never be the same. Dark Salazar/Darkish pureblood!Hermione.
1. Prologue

**The Bride of Slytherin**

**A/N:** This is my first foray into the world of Harry Potter and I'm really excited to jump into a new fandom! I've written fanfiction since 2009, but decided to close up shop about a year ago. I've since decided to dust off my laptop and get back to writing under a new nom de plume (plus repost my old stories). I've been reading a lot of unconventional pairings, mainly featuring Hermione, as she's my favorite character right now. To continue with the unconventional, I've got a fun plot in mind for her as she meets her match in Salazar Slytherin. I love time travel fics, but alas, this is not one of them. I hope you will all enjoy my new multi-chapter experiment!

Now for the disclaimer:

I, of course, do not own anything related to Harry Potter, as the credit goes to JK Rowling and Warner Bros, but I love the characters and they have so much potential for new adventures. I'll be using the movies as my idea of canon as I've never actually read the books, but plan to in the future and may adjust my plot accordingly as I go along. I'm certainly not looking to make anything off this story, but I hope it's enjoyed by those who decide to read it. I appreciate all comments, but if you have a problem with anything I write, please be respectful about it. I haven't read all HP fanfics out there so if for some reason I repeat something I subconsciously picked up from another story, let me know that too, but I think my work will be pretty original. Just know that I believe that being a troll is petty so I'll ignore any that pop up as they aren't worth my time to respond to. That being said, I look forward to your constructive feedback.

Story Synopsis: After departing from Hogwarts, Salazar Slytherin receives unexpected news and thus prepares for a bright future. As Hermione comes of age, she receives a shocking birthday surprise and the wizarding world will never be the same. Dark Salazar/Darkish pureblood!Hermione.

**Prologue**

Salazar Slytherin was furious.

"How _dare_ that shrew call for me at this time of night!"

He didn't know why he put up with her, really, even with her so-called keen divination skills. She _had_ proven herself a true seer in the past, but did she absolutely need to speak to him _now_? It was bad enough he'd just dramatically stormed out of Hogwarts over the mudblood issue, but to receive her urgent patronus on top of it?

He was ready to throttle her, damn the consequences.

As he approached the crone's run down shack in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, he stopped momentarily to take a deep breath. Whatever she had to tell him must be horrible so storming in there would only make things worse. _Stay calm, Slytherin_, he told himself. _Just find out what she wants and get out of there._

He opened the creaking door and walked in boldly.

"Salazar, you've been a naughty boy haven't you?"

Slytherin immediately turned his attention to the craggy voice emanating from his left. Sitting on a worn slipper chair in front of large stone fireplace, the source of that voice looked as ancient as he remembered. Her white hair was still long and straggly while her face appeared even more weathered, lines coursing deeply throughout her sagging skin. Her hunched back was increasingly bent, if that were possible. Her wide grin was filled with rotting, yellowed teeth and all he could do was cringe at her appearance. It was an unpleasant experience the previous time he was summoned here, and he sure as hell thought it wouldn't be any better now. Her message that night had changed his life dramatically as she spoke to him of a young man whom he would eventually call friend. That friend had also helped him find his fellow founders and Hogwarts was now a reality.

"Woman, why have you dragged me here in the middle of the night? You must know that I have better things to do than listen to your cryptic predictions."

The cackling laughter that followed only added to his ire.

"Calm yourself, I have good tidings to pass along and was given instructions to speak to you immediately. Once you hear the message, you may carry on with your _better_ things and leave me be if you wish. I'm sure you are a busy man, but let's face it, it's not like you have a school to run anymore, you naughty boy."

His normally handsome face contorted with anger and he growled at the seer, "Spit it out you old hag, what's so important you needed me here tonight!"

The old woman grinned even wider, knowing that it was so easy to rile him.

"I was given a vision, and in that glimpse of the future, I saw you in a romantic relationship with a girl who will become the greatest witch ever to walk the earth - even more powerful than Morgana herself."

Slytherin looked at her questioningly as everyone knew Morgana was only a myth. "How is that to be as I'm already married and even though it was arranged, I doubt even I'd be so callous as to get rid of her? I'm expected to continue my legacy and I will have an heir."

The seer smirked and her change in expression disturbed even him.

"Oh, I doubt your wife will be an issue a thousand years from now."

Salazar's eyes opened wide at the mention of how far into the future she was referencing.

"Yes, you naughty boy, you will exist one thousand years from now and I'm going to make sure you do. I know what must be done and you will walk the halls of your precious Hogwarts once again centuries from now."

He scrutinized the woman carefully, looking for any evidence of deception. He found none.

"Not that I'm not intrigued, but do you have proof? I'm still a bit skeptical of your beloved divining arts."

Without reacting to his obvious insult, the ancient witch raised her wand to her head. As she drew the wand away, a silvery strand followed the tip. Once the mist was clear of her temple, the seer immediately placed it into a shallow bowl sitting on a small table in front of her, filled with what looked like water. Curious, Salazar drew closer to table and peered over the bowl. All he could see from his vantage was a glowing, watery mist swirling in random patterns. He looked to the seer for an explanation.

"Ah, my newest invention. It is what I call a pensieve. It allows one to see memories that have been drawn from the mind. These memories can be removed and stored in vials until use and can also then be collected back from the pensieve and replaced in the mind. Quite a clever invention, if I must say."

Slytherin looked at the crone with new calculating eyes. She was even more valuable than he originally thought and his mind raced with new possibilities. The seer, of course, knew what he was thinking.

"If you will stop your plotting for a moment, I wish for you to lower your face over the surface of the bowl so you may see the memory I've extracted for you. I can assure you it's quite safe and what you will see is very illuminating."

Not one to show fear, Salazar did as she bade and dropped to his knees in front of the low table. After glancing at the witch one last time, he turned his face to the bowl and lowered it to the water's surface. As he was sucked into her memory, he suddenly realized just how powerful this witch was. He decided in that moment he would do all he could never to get on her bad side. She would need to become his ally.

As Slytherin was viewing the memory, the witch sat back and absently stared into the fire. She already knew once he viewed the entire thing he would be a changed man. There was no way he could look upon that much power and not want it for himself. The girl of the future was of course one of her descendants and Morgana was pleased. She had already ensured that her line would continue through the centuries and that gave her a tremendous amount of pleasure, especially knowing just how powerful her heiress would be.

_Hermione_, she thought. _What an unusual name._


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Hogwarts!

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Hogwarts!**

**September 19, 1990**

Hermione Granger was excited.

Today was her eleventh birthday and it surpassed all her wildest expectations. How many kids turn eleven then find out they can _do_ magic? Well, she didn't know that statistic, but Hermione knew now she was one of them. She learned this, amazingly, because a stern looking witch appeared at their front door following her celebratory dinner. This witch had dropped by to inform her she had been formally accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Professor Minerva McGonagall, as she said her name was, taught at the school and was tasked with letting "muggleborn" children know they were now part of a very secretive wizarding world. Hermione knew she had done some strange things she could never explain, such as levitating her books at will or changing the telly channels just by thinking about it, but never had she dreamed she was an actual witch! Apparently, there are children born to non-magical people, or muggles, who have magical cores which allow them to do what their parents can't. When this happens within the UK, these children are invited to Hogwarts to study magic once they turn eleven.

Hermione, ever studious, asked the professor as many questions as she dared about Hogwarts, the wizarding world, and why she was a witch while no one else in her family could do magic. The elder witch was very accommodating even though Hermione could tell she was ready to move on to the next family. Before she left, however, the professor handed her an acceptance letter along with a copy of _Hogwarts:_ _A_ _History_. She briefly explained the process for accessing Platform 9 ¾ at King's Cross Station, which she would need to know to catch the Hogwarts Express next September 1st . Politely, she excused herself from the Grangers and with a sudden pop, she was gone.

Hermione's parents, David and Cassandra Granger - both dentists, looked at her in amazement. They both knew, of course, about their daughter's abilities, but they never thought she could be a bonafide witch. In fact, they had always thought it best to keep those strange details within their little family.

Armed now with this new information from the professor, all three sat on their sitting room couch looking over the letter and the new book. Hermione, a self-proclaimed bookworm, couldn't wait to start reading about Hogwarts so she would be ready for the next school year. She would be almost twelve then, probably older than most of her entering class, but that was okay. Now that she understood what was happening, she could prepare and plan. She'd learn as much as she could about the new world she would soon enter. She'd absorb everything there was to know about magic.

Hermione smiled. Her future looked bright, indeed.

**September 1, 1991**

The Grangers, ever punctual, arrived at King's Cross Station with thirty minutes to spare. They wanted to beat the rush and, of course, they were extremely curious about this famous platform. Hermione couldn't sit still, she was too overjoyed to finally see Hogwarts!

She had gone with her parents to Diagon Alley over the summer to get her wand and school supplies and ever since, she'd been dying to try it out. She'd already devoured all of her textbooks and she knew every spell by heart. She memorized every ingredient listed in her potion's book along with their properties and uses. Hermione had even improvised and used a plain stick to practice all of the illustrated wand movements because it was against the law to perform under-aged magic outside of Hogwarts. She understood the rule, but Hermione still wanted to be ready. Of course, she'd read through _Hogwarts:_ _A_ _History_ about five times over the last year so she knew every detail written about the school. Her parents supported her efforts and helped as best they could, only wanting their little girl to flourish in her new world. They would miss her terribly while she was away.

"Mum, I can't believe today is finally here!"

Cassandra looked at her daughter sitting in the backseat of their BMW and could only smile. Her enthusiasm was truly infectious.

"I know, Sweetheart. It seems like yesterday the professor dropped by to inform us of your acceptance. We are so proud of you."

"Well, ladies, if you are both ready, let's go find this mysterious Platform 9 ¾!" David had been the most excited to locate another secret entrance to the wizarding world, as the brick wall leading to Diagon Alley still had him entranced.

"Okay, Dad, all I need is to grab my trunk and I'm ready to go."

The Grangers exited their car and retrieved Hermione's things from the boot. They quickly located a trolley and once her trunk was secure, they made their way into the station while dodging other students apparently bound for Hogwarts. Hermione grinned as she saw multiple cages containing various owls being escorted along with every kind of luggage. As she walked, she carefully studied each student's face so she could remember them later on. She also wanted to gauge who looked the friendliest as she had learned there were many pure-wizarding families who were reluctant to have her 'kind' attend the same school.

Unfortunately, this new world had their share of racists, too.

Soon, the three Grangers found the space between Platforms 9 and 10 and they looked around for clues on where to go next. Hermione remembered Professor McGonagall said she'd have to run into a wall and as she watched other families congregate in the same space, she could finally see what she'd meant.

One by one, children with trolleys ran into the far wall and since none of them had crashed yet, she assumed she wouldn't either. She turned to her parents one last time.

"Mum, Dad, I think I know where to go. I just wanted to let you know I love you both very much and I'll be missing you everyday I'm gone."

She suddenly hugged her mother and her father in turn and they smiled down at her with tears in their eyes. This would be the first of seven years to see her off and many months they'd spend without her. The holidays would now be more precious than ever.

"Sweetheart, please make sure to write us often to let us know how you are. We know you've had trouble making friends in the past, but I hope you'll make some great ones this year. Just remember, you are a strong, intelligent young woman with a bright future ahead. No matter what you do, we know you'll make us proud."

Cassandra knew her Hermione shined alone wherever she went, but she also hoped she'd make some true friends along the way.

Hermione grinned at her parents with teary eyes of her own and gave them each one last hug. She then took her trolley and ran towards the same wall as the others. She quickly vanished leaving her father agape.

Cassandra, on the other hand, felt a strange sense of familiarity she couldn't explain.

As she exited the wall, Hermione's mouth was also agape as she took in the gleaming red vintage steam engine. The Hogwarts Express was very Victorian in design and she quickly fell in love with its charm. She navigated towards the train's compartments and soon boarded with her trunk in tow. Hermione continued down the long series of doors until she found one that was empty somewhere in the middle. She stowed her trunk in the designated space and took a seat by the window.

From her vantage, she could see families kissing their children goodbye and assumed these were all wizarding families as her parents, as muggles, weren't allowed on the platform. She again scanned faces and saw all sorts of people ranging from the very aristocratic to the down-to-earth blue-collar type.

As she was thinking about how even wizards had social classes, she heard the compartment's sliding door open to show a portly, dark-haired boy about her age dragging a trunk and holding a frog. He looked to her nervously.

"Um, would you mind if I sit here, too? The others so far haven't been too kind and wouldn't let me in their compartments."

Hermione, always one to stick up for the less fortunate, nodded her head.

"From what I've seen so far, that wouldn't surprise me. Have a seat."

The boy, relieved, smiled and stowed his trunk. Once settled, he turned to Hermione.

"I'm Neville Longbottom, it's finally nice to meet someone who's friendly."

She gave him a bright smile in return.

"My name is Hermione Granger and it's nice to meet you, too."

Neville scrunched his face in thought.

"I've never heard of the surname Granger before. Are you from another country?"

Knowing this was going to come up sometime, Hermione kept her cool. There was no point in getting upset about her heritage, or more relevantly here, her lack of a wizarding one.

"No. I'm a muggleborn and the only one in my family that can do magic."

Neville appeared to be unfazed by this information.

"Oh, that's fine with me. I know a lot of people don't think that way..."

Suddenly, the door opened again to show a white haired boy flanked by two heavy set ones who also appeared to share a single brain. The sneer on the blonds face was quite disturbing.

"What do we have here? A bushy-haired no-one and a Longbottom. Hey Longbottom, looks like you've got yourself a girlfriend."

The blond snickered, triggering his mentally deficient flunkies to do the same. Hermione stood up and walked towards the nastiest boy she'd ever met.

"Who asked for your opinion and what would you care if he did have a girlfriend?"

Hermione stood her ground and didn't even flinch as the blond got directly in her face. His face must have been permanently stuck in the sneer as it never changed.

"Crabbe, Goyle. Looks like we've got ourselves another mudblood to torment. Father will be pleased."

The boys laughed and Hermione decided they needed to learn a lesson. Calling on her magic, she effortlessly lifted the three boys off the ground and held them midair. They started yelling and she silenced them all just as easily.

"Oh, it looks like you three are going to be trouble. I didn't want to do this being the first day, but I can't let this slide. You should always know who you're talking to before making assumptions. Don't you agree, Neville?"

She turned back to look at her new acquaintance and he was sitting there in shock. His frog, however, decided it was a good time to hop out of his hands and exit the open door. Shaking her head, Hermione refocused her attention on the three boys.

"Okay, here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to let you down and allow you to speak and you are going to politely leave us alone. Do you understand?" She quirked her eyebrow at the ringleader and he quickly nodded his head. Once he agreed, the other two fell in line quickly. Hermione let them go and before they could run away, she said one more thing.

"Don't tell anyone what happened here if you know what's good for you, including your father."

The blond looked at her in fear and bolted out the door.

Hermione shook her head knowing this was going to be a problem and just returned to her seat. Neville, who appeared to have recovered from his shock, looked around and realized his frog was missing.

"Uh, Hermione, do you think you could help me find Trevor?"

**Later that evening...**

The first year students all entered the boats that would take them across the lake to Hogwarts. Hermione had read about this special entrance and decided to enjoy the ride. She thought back to the events earlier that day on the train and how she met the famous Harry Potter. She'd even fixed his glasses for him! He seemed so nice and not anything like she'd thought a celebrity would act. She had also met this obnoxious red haired boy named Ron Weasley. Hermione laughed thinking about how he tried to turn his pathetic rat yellow. Anyway, she noticed that the blond and his mini goons were nowhere near her and that was just fine with Hermione. Somehow, she knew, she hadn't hear the last from him, though.

After docking, Hermione and her fellow first years entered the castle and were herded up two flights of stairs. At the top, they met Professor McGonagall who explained about the sorting ceremony and she was getting even more excited. She couldn't wait to find out which house she'd belong in for the next seven years. She had been hoping for either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, so she'd just have to wait and see.

Of course as they were waiting, that same blond haired boy decided he'd antagonize Harry Potter, who quickly saw through his fake politeness and she inwardly cheered. Whichever house Harry Potter got into, she hoped she'd be in the same as she'd really like to be his friend.

Soon they were allowed into the Great Hall and all they could do as they were moving forward was stare at the enchanted ceiling displaying the night sky. She quickly mentioned to the girl next to her how she'd read about it in_ Hogwarts: A_ _History_ before they stopped in front of a tall stool where an old hat was waiting.

One by one, they were each called to hop onto the school and allow the hat to be placed on their heads. This was how she learned the nasty blond boy was named Draco Malfoy and the hat didn't hesitate to put him in Slytherin. Bad faith, huh? She could definitely see that. Harry Potter, of course, went to Gryffindor along with the red head and Neville.

When it was her turn, she slowly approached the chair and took a seat. As soon as the hat was in place, it started to speak inside her head.

_Hmm, what do we have we here? A brilliant mind and power. So much power. You, young lady are a force to be reckoned with, but I can also see your need for true friendship. I know just the lad who will need your support. Even though you'd excel in Ravenclaw, it better be..._

"Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table broke out in loud applause as they did for all the others before her and she smiled. Hermione quickly removed the hat and took a seat at her new house table right next to Harry Potter himself. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

It's great knowing there is somewhere you belong.

**Meanwhile...**

In the front entrance hall, four portraits hung unobserved behind where the first years had assembled prior to being sorted. These portraits were special in that they captured the essence of the four founders. One in particular, a more uniquely created likeness, took great interest in a certain bushy-haired brunette who had just been sorted into Gryffindor.

The man in the portrait sneered at this outcome, but he knew from the old crone it was now only a matter of time before he could make his move. One thousand years was a long time to wait, but it hadn't all been wasted.

He'd learned much during the time spent in his portrait form and he'd been able to move amongst the castle's other paintings to follow anything of interest. He watched students come and go and kept track of how the world had changed, but he, of course, had the distinct non-pleasure of seeing his mentally disturbed heir setting the basilisk loose on the school. Tom Marvolo Riddle, or Lord Voldemort as he called himself, was a menace who had no sense of finesse. Once his plan was in motion, he'd deal with that problem and then he'd be free to start his own reign with a new bloodline, one who wouldn't have the taint of mental illness.

Horcruxes? That boy was mad and there was no way he'd let that fool take over the wizarding world. Salazar may have hated muggles and mudbloods, but his half-blood disgrace of an heir was ruining his name. He wouldn't know my 'noble work' if it bit him in the arse like a basilisk.

No. Tom must be destroyed and Slytherin needed to step in to save the wizarding world from imminent destruction.

He needed something to rule after all.

But what he required first was his promised bride and he only had about five more years left to wait. In the meantime, he'd watch her carefully and learn everything there was to know about Hermione Granger. He already possessed a few interesting secrets about her, but he needed to know what made her tick, what set her off, and what gave her the most joy. Once he knew her buttons, he'd save that knowledge for when he was finally allowed to push them.

September 19th, 1996 couldn't come soon enough for him.

**A/N:** I've gone a bit out there and improvised on events from a more powerful Hermione's perspective. I know in the movie Hermione was sorted early on, but I thought having the others sorted first fit better for this story. Also, I don't care for Ron's character so Hermione will only be a friend and will not harbor a crush on him. Malfoy may become a dark horse, though, later on once certain secrets come to light. More will be explained about Salazar's portrait situation and Morgana's involvement soon. Lot's of fun to come!


	3. Chapter 2: The Prophecy

**Chapter 2: Prophecy**

Salazar removed his head from the pensieve in shock. To actually witness events that will transpire a thousand years in the future was incredible, but to witness ones that will affect him directly was a bit hard to stomach. To think that he will walk the world in the 1990's! Granted he'd have to endure much to get there, but from what he saw, the end result will be more than worth it.

He'd gain the world at his feet and the most perfect woman by his side.

Slytherin regained his composure, stood up proudly, then turned his attention back to the old woman. She grinned openly, obviously not caring about showing off her rotting teeth.

"You understand now what's at stake? What you will have to do?" He thought over what he saw in the pensieve and stoically nodded.

"I can't say I'm looking forward to going through the process, but in the end I'll have everything I've ever wanted." He imagined the power he'd wield then envisioned the beautiful young woman that was to be his and felt himself harden instantly. Oh, the fun he'll have with her!

It made the thought of going back home to his wife - the insane harpy, a travesty. _Sacrifices,_ he reminded himself. He still needed an heir in this time so that Tom Riddle would be born. The idea of that man being his descendent angered Salazar, but he knew for the sake of the timeline, he needed to sire a son. He now also knew his initial assessment of the Gaunt family was correct and that their mental capabilities wouldn't improve over time.

He silently cursed his father. Stupid arranged marriage.

"Lord Slytherin, if you will, we have much to discuss now that you've made your choice."

The old woman gestured to another chair sitting in front of the fireplace and he swiftly took a seat. It was getting late and the revelations he'd had tonight were tiring. He ran his hand roughly over his face and shook his head to clear his fatigue. This was it. The point of no return.

"First, I must reveal to you who I am, which I hope will remain between us." The crone looked pointedly at Salazar and he nodded sharply.

Discerning his honesty, the old witch continued, "My true name is Morgana, but you may have heard my name in its other forms, such as Morrigan and Morgaine, but the fact is I am the one you thought of as myth. I can assure you I'm quite real."

Salazar dropped his jaw in shock and was even more stunned when her glamour was removed. Suddenly, an ethereally beautiful, dark-haired woman with piercing violet eyes sat before him. Gone was the hag with the repulsiveness of age and in her place sat a goddess. Morgana smirked and lounged back in her chair seductively. Slytherin couldn't help but stare at the transformation.

"I'm sure you have many questions, which I will eventually answer, but for tonight, I will cover the essentials. We will, of course meet again over time to prepare as there are still many years left before your own transformation. You have things you must do, as you now well know, but in the meantime consider this an orientation of sorts."

Salazar, still in a daze over how the old witch was in fact the mythical, and apparently _still_ young Morgana, kept himself from bursting forth with questions. _Patience_, Slytherin thought, _is something he'd_ _need to get used to if he was going to make it through this_.

"Now, before we get into the details, there is a prophecy you must hear as it pertains to you. I will encase it in a glass sphere to take with you, but mind you keep it secret. I will charm the glass so that only those who the prophecy pertains to can touch it. Considering you are the only one alive at this time, keep it safe."

A prophecy! Salazar could hardly believe it! Who would have thought a prophecy would exist about him, the largest skeptic of divination he knew? He focused his attention back to Morgana as she fell into a trance - glass orb in hand. Her voice came forth in a haunting lilt and he paid close attention to the words to dissect later.

_The Heir's resurrection marks the Heiress's rise _

_A carefully hidden heritage shall be her disguise_

_Of Morgana and Merlin will her ancestry descend _

_Her purity ensured, but in absentia will blend_

_Seventeen years old and she comes of age_

_Only then can she and the Serpent engage_

_The nineteenth day of the ninth month marks her birth_

_On that day alone will she discover her worth_

_Her truth be revealed, her destiny sealed_

_With a Dark Lord of old still concealed_

_The Heiress will fight as her heart has been Light_

_Her allies will stand by her side_

_The Serpent will see the combined strength of The Three_

_So with patience, his ambition he'll hide_

_In peace will he wait until the Heir's reign abates_

_Then the position of power he'll take_

_The Serpent will ascend with the Heiress a friend_

_But his Dark Lady is what he will make_

_Thus his rule will endure, his legacy sure_

_Because the Lioness will dance with the Snake_

Once the final word was spoken, Morgana was released from her trance and she looked at Salazar carefully. He sat quietly, apparently digesting what was just said. She focused her magic and as promised, enchanted the glass sphere so that only those whom the prophecy pertained to could touch it.

She waited patiently for the dark wizard to focus his attention back to her and after a moment, he asked, "She will descend from you and Merlin?" Of course that would be the first thing he'd ask as she mentally rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Merlin and I had an interesting relationship and there was a time that he and I became close. I bore a child unknown to both him and the world as I hid both the pregnancy and the child carefully. I initially received the prophecy back then and made special preparations to ensure it would come to pass."

Salazar was in awe. Here was a woman still alive after 500 years while the revered Merlin rots in his grave. Not only was she still here, but she looked no older than thirty.

What kind of magic was this?

"I'm sure you're wondering how I can still be here and look as I do. That is something I will not answer at this time, but for now you know it's possible." Morgana waved her hand non-nonchalantly, as if the feat was of no consequence.

"Yes, I've come up with a way to prolong life, but there is a terrible cost. I've stayed here this long, so that I could prepare you for the future and now that we've started, I know that my end will come soon enough."

Slytherin frowned. It was a shame this beautiful, talented woman would meet her end sooner than he'd like. She was a goddess among mortals and an ally unlike any other. He wondered what price she was speaking of, but knew she wouldn't tell him now even if he asked.

He leaned forward, casually resting his elbows on his knees, hands relaxed. "Alright, Morgana, I'll play it your way. You've shown me the future and I want it, badly. I'll skip over the minor questions for now, but I need to have a clearer picture on the process. When exactly will I be committing my total essence over to your masterpiece and how will you get it past Godric into the castle? I know he was planning to commission the founders' portraits soon, but now that I've abandoned them, I don't know what he'll do."

Salazar was still angry with Godric over his lackadaisical attitude concerning muggles and mudbloods. They were dangerous and opening up their world to any of them was asking for trouble. If anyone should have agreed with Slytherin, he thought Rowena would, but in the end she followed Helga's lead. That meant there were three against his one and he knew then it was time to leave.

At least he left behind his Chamber of Secrets and his basilisk familiar just to spite them. With no restrictions on who can be enrolled at Hogwarts, if ever the Chamber were to be opened, the basilisk would have a playground full of mudbloods to kill. That thought made him smile, but then he thought of what he saw regarding Tom Riddle and then Harry Potter. That idiot of an heir made himself a Horcrux in the form of a diary and then used it to open the Chamber forcing the Potter boy to slay his beloved pet using Godric's sword! Of course, he couldn't blame the Potter boy, he was only defending the pureblood girl, which ended with destroying the beast. Unfortunately his pet also petrified Potter's friend - Salazar's future bride, and that is what truly angered him. She brilliantly figured out everything beforehand, of course, and thankfully, she was revived and could continue with her studies.

Tom Riddle was going to pay for that.

Slytherin knew he could never do anything to the Potter boy as his future bride would never allow it. Salazar saw how powerful she would be and he needed to stay on her good side. He had to befriend her before he could turn her, so he could never take away her 'brother'. The red-headed idiot, however, he'd have to be thoroughly convinced not to kill him. He could, of course, think of many pleasurable ways to have her try, though. He grinned.

Oh, the possibilities...

"If you're done fantasizing, I'll answer your question."

Salazar would have been embarrassed if he was any other man, but since he wasn't he just quirked an eyebrow at the witch. She chuckled.

"What I was going to tell you is that when Godric starts to solicit for artists, I'll make sure that I'm selected for the job. I'll glamour myself as a man and will make sure to have samples ready that he can't say no to. Once I'm chosen, I'll be able to paint the other three founders so that a weak copy of their essence is preserved. The portraits will be able to interact with each other and with observers, but yours, however, will contain your pure essence. You will exist as an image until the day your queen turns seventeen. On that day, the beginning of many things will happen, as you heard from the prophecy, but the one thing that directly applies to you is that you will be set free from your portrait prison and will step out as a man, appearing at the age you desire."

Slytherin absorbed this information carefully and pondered how his life would carry on as a magical portrait for upwards of a thousand years. The prospect seemed grim, but a true Slytherin knew that to get what you want, sometimes large sacrifices must be made. In this case, the end certainly justified the means and the rewards were beyond measure.

"Alright, I'm in. What do we need to do first?"

**A/N: I greatly apologize for not posting a new chapter for some time, but circumstances were not conducive to putting out a decent chapter. In a nutshell, I made the worst decision ever to listen to my doctor and have a certain type of IUD put in place. Over time, the hormones that it released (which were supposed to help me) did a number on me instead and I became a shell of myself and turned into a anxious, moody mess. That thing hijacked me and I recently had it removed. In the course of a day, my world opened up again, like the sun finally came out, and the difference was incredible. If any ladies out there have dealt with this type of thing, too, I'd love to hear from you. **

**Anyway, now that I'm feeling better and have my confidence back, I hope to supply new chapters on a more consistent basis. I would like to have another one written and posted now that I'm getting back into this story. Thank you to all who have reviewed, followed, or favorited it so far and I look forward to your continued feedback! **


	4. Chapter 3: Sal

**Chapter 3: Sal**

**October 31, 1991**

Hermione couldn't believe she was sitting in the girls' bathroom on Halloween crying her eyes out when she should be at the feast with the rest of her house. Ronald Weasley had the emotional intelligence of a baby spoon and when she saw him again, she would hex him but good! Hermione had been learning some really interesting ones lately during her library trips and she couldn't wait to use him as her first test dummy. She snorted. Dummy about summed him up.

In between crying jags and promises to herself that she could always write her parents and ask to come home, she would practice her wandless magic. For some reason, she seemed to be the only first year that could do this and she wished she knew why. Was it because she was a muggleborn? Hermione sighed. She was so lonely.

"Pssst."

Hermione thought she heard a noise coming from outside the stall where she had been hiding.

"Psssst!"

She certainly had heard a noise, which was louder this time. Curious, Hermione opened the door and carefully peeked outside to see no one there.

"Miss Granger!"

Shocked at hearing her name, she looked around and noticed a small painting placed on the wall between the bathroom exit and the mirrors above the sinks. It was a portrait and inside she saw an older man, probably in his sixties, with a bald head and piercing dark eyes. He was quite pale, sported a white goatee and bushy eyebrows, and was wearing an interesting gold locket. He was dressed in black robes and for some reason, he seemed very concerned about her.

Who was he?

"Miss Granger, are you alright? I didn't notice you enter the feast tonight so I went about looking for you."

Hermione was quite startled at the fact an actual portrait of an unknown man was looking for her.

"Um, I suppose I'll be alright. Thank you for checking on me, sir." She was uncomfortable speaking to this person, even if he only was a portrait. He looked at her skeptically.

"You appear to have been crying. Something must have happened for you to be so upset you are here crying in this bathroom instead of enjoying the feast with your friends." Hermione walked over towards the frame and she couldn't help but start crying again.

"Friends?" she choked out. "What friends? I don't have any of those. The reason I'm here is because this idiot classmate called me a nightmare. Pointed out that I didn't have any friends and I just couldn't take it anymore. No one stood up for me as no one cared. I was here trying to decide if being a witch was worth it. If I wanted to be insulted, I could go home and go back to my muggle school. At least I'd have my parents and I know they love me." At that, she broke down hysterically, but could still see the man in the portrait became incensed. Hermione had no idea why this portrait would become angry on her behalf. She was just some nobody after all.

"Dry your eyes, my dear, and consider sticking it out. Things won't be this bad forever. I've seen many students come and go over the years and you'll find some friends soon enough. It's a big adjustment to transition from the muggle to magical world so you should just give yourself more time. If you need someone to talk to, I'd be willing to lend you an ear." The man smiled and Hermione hiccuped. She grabbed some tissues she had in her pocket, dried her eyes and then blew her nose loudly. She looked up and gave the man a watery smile.

"Thank you, sir. You've been very kind and I don't even know who you are." The man grinned.

"Well, you can call me Sal. You'll find out who I am someday, but for now, let's keep it simple." Hermione watched his expression change to one that was more serious. "Now I want to know if something like this happens again. You shouldn't feel unwanted here and don't let some insignificant boy cause you this type of grief again. Boys at your age are idiots, myself included." He laughed and she let out a small giggle.

"Ah, there we are – a smile at last! Now don't worry about anything. You let the boys be idiots if they are so inclined and you focus on your studies. I've heard you are a very talented witch and I'd hate to see your potential wasted by going home. Besides, if you need someone to talk to - I'm more than willing to listen. I know a lot about magic and could help you if you had questions." Hermione's eyes lit up at the offer.

"Oh, that would be amazing! Thank you, Sal, you've really helped me tonight," Sal's eyes brightened and a smile lit up his face. It made him look much less menacing.

"Oh, how do I find you if I need your help?" she asked.

"Well, Miss Granger, all you would need to do is find any portrait and tell them your name and that you were looking for Sal. They will know exactly what to do. If you are in urgent need, speak to the Fat Lady guarding your common room and she will find me right away. Does that arrangement satisfy you?" Hermione nodded.

"Uh, yes, that should work fine. Thank you." Sal gave her a gentle nod in return and she laughed for the first time in a while. It felt good having someone to talk to even if they were a portrait and couldn't be considered a real person.

Strangely, Hermione started to smell something bad and heard a loud banging sound outside the bathroom door.

"Uh, Sal, I'm starting to smell something rotten and what could be making such a loud noise outside? Everyone is supposed to be at the feast."

The door to the bathroom unexpectedly crashed open and in stepped an ugly, dirty mountain troll. Hermione had already read about trolls so she knew they were both a – stupid and b - not something that should be in the castle.

"Sal! What should I do?" The portrait looked worried.

"Hide under the sink and I'll go get help. I'll be back." Sal left the portrait and Hermione was scared. This was it, she thought, she would die in a girls' bathroom all alone and come back to haunt it just like Moaning Myrtle. The troll, who had started smashing stalls, noticed her move to squeeze under the sink. It approached her position with its large club raised and prepared to swing. She screamed, her last days flashing before her eyes knowing that this was the sad end of her short life.

Suddenly, someone burst into the room and distracted the troll from its original quarry. Hermione looked over to see that it was Harry and Ron! What were they doing here and how did they find her?

"Hermione!" Harry shouted. "Don't move!"

She watched as both Harry and Ron started throwing debris at the troll to divert its focus towards them. In a sudden bout of bravado, Ron called out, "Hey, pea brain!" and chucked a piece of wood only for it to bounce off its thick head. Disoriented, the troll looked back to Hermione and swung the club down to smash the sink next to her.

"Help!" she screamed as she covered her head with her arms. Harry, in a fit of bravery, grabbed onto the arm of the troll who then hoisted him up only to land on its shoulders. Thrashing about, the troll tried to shake the young wizard off, but Harry had already wrapped his arms tightly around its head. The troll was now even more determined to knock him off and in a strange desperate action, Harry suddenly shoved his wand up its nose! Ron made a noise in disgust while Hermione stayed crouched under the sink.

In frustration, the troll finally pulled Harry off his shoulders and started to dangle him upside down by his ankle. Seeing the troll lift his club, he shouted out to Ron, "Do something!"

The troll aimed the club at Harry's head, but at the last second, he lifted up so that it contacted nothing but air. Ron, in the meantime, looked around helplessly. "What?" he asked and Harry quickly replied, "Anything!"

The troll continued to swing at Harry who also continued to dodge the club until Ron pulled out his wand. Realizing what he planned to do, Hermione called out to him, "Swish and flick!"

"Wingardium leviosa!"

Ron swished and flicked then suddenly the troll's club floated above its head. Confused, the troll looked up just as the spell wore off and was immediately clobbered on the head by its own weapon. Dazed, the troll dropped Harry who quickly crab walked out of the way. The troll weaved back and forth dizzily until suddenly, it fell flat on its face kicking up dust and debris. Ron had knocked it out cold!

"Cool," he said while Hermione climbed out from under the sink. She approached the two boys - cautiously stepping around the unconscious troll.

"Is it dead?" Hermione asked and Harry shook his head. "No, it's just knocked out." He then proceeded to remove his wand from the nostril where it was still lodged.

"Eew, troll bogeys," Ron stated and winced, grossed out at the mucus now hanging from the wand. In typical boy fashion, Harry just wiped it off on his robes. At this point, Hermione didn't care, she was just happy to be alive!

At that moment, the trio heard pounding feet and suddenly, Professor McGonagall entered the demolished bathroom followed by Professors Snape and Quirrell.

"Oh, my goodness!" McGonagall exclaimed. "Explain yourselves." She eyed the two boys, but Hermione couldn't let them take the fall for this.

"It's my fault Professor McGonagall," she stated calmly.

"Miss Granger?" the professor asked, apparently shocked that this girl would do anything so reckless.

"I went looking for the troll. I read all about them and thought I could handle it, but I was wrong. If Harry and Ron hadn't found me, I'd probably be dead." The two boys looked at her with new eyes, amazed that she would lie for them.

McGonagall replied sternly, "Be that as it may, it was an extremely foolish thing to do. I expected a more rational behavior on your part. I'm very disappointed in you, Miss Granger. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack in judgment." She then turned to the boys, "As for you two gentlemen, I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many first year students could take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Five points will be awarded to each of you – for sheer dumb luck!" The professor scanned the room and left, followed by Snape, who was uncharacteristically quiet during McGonagall's scolding. He just stood there taking in the scene and hiding a cut on his leg. Quirrell looked at the troll, who then reflexively snorted prompting him to jump. Startled by the noise, the timid DADA professor hurriedly exited the room, followed by Harry and Ron.

Last to leave, Hermione turned to the frame that was again filled with the image of Sal.

"Thanks, Sal. I'm going to bed now, but I'll find you soon. Good night." Sal looked relieved that she was still alive, even if the two boys - including the one who caused her all that grief to begin with – were the ones to save the day.

"Good night, Miss Granger. Pleasant dreams." Hermione smiled at him and walked out the door.

Now alone and still in the frame, Salazar Slytherin examined the destroyed bathroom and fumed. If it hadn't been for the foreknowledge that she would survive this incident, he would have raised hell in the castle and no one would find peace. He may have been reduced to a portrait, but he still had some tricks he could use to turn this place upside down. There was no way that a troll could enter this castle unassisted and he knew exactly who did it and why. Unfortunately, he had to allow events to transpire as he saw them in Morgana's pensieve ages ago, but that didn't mean he couldn't do some things here and there to help her personally. Besides, getting to know her now will only help his cause later on when he's finally able to take flesh and blood form again.

Salazar would make sure that Hermione came to trust him and his counsel and then eventually he will move in to become her friend. Once a solid friendship was formed and Tom Riddle was dead, he will become her lover and eventual husband. The wizarding world would then be his and she would become his crowning jewel. All he needed to do was wait until she turned seventeen and then he could finally touch her. Until then, he would continue to learn more about Hermione Granger and serve as her rock when she needs one.

Salazar was excited, however, to watch her grow both in magic and in physical form. He also couldn't wait to personally witness her at full power! To everyone else she may be an insignificant mudblood, but to him, she was a pure goddess.

And she was all his. He dared some other man to try to come in and claim her. If they so much as thought it, he would make sure they experienced the full might of Salazar Slytherin!

With one last look around the room, he left the frame to walk about the castle's paintings and spy on Dumbledore. That old man was up to no good and Salazar would be sure to keep a more careful watch over him from now on. Of course if he jeopardizes Hermione as part of his games, he will come to know the true wrath of Slytherin.

**A/N: Here is a chapter for all those who have been patiently (or not so patiently) waiting. I've been really absorbed by my new story, Emerald Eyes (a HP crossover with Gone with the Wind) and since I just finished up a chapter there, I decided to crank out one here, too. I've been on a crazy writing streak and I hope it continues as I have a ton of ideas and not enough time to get them out in words. Anyway, thanks to all who continue to support my works. Happy reading and I'll try to keep writing!**


	5. Chapter 4: Chambers and Secrets

**A/N: Life has been extremely hard over the last year. I don't want to get into specifics, but I know there are several folks waiting for an installment and I finally decided to put out a new chapter. I've really missed writing, but unfortunately, a billion other things keep getting in the way. I still pray for brighter days and hope that life is treating all of you more kindly than it has me. I also hope you will enjoy this chapter, despite how rusty I felt in trying to write it. I'm planning to get through the earlier years quickly so that we can get to the action. I expect to write one chapter for year three, one for four, and then one for five. When we get to early year six, that's is when Sal will get to play in the real world. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter and I'm not earning anything from this - just having some writing fun and trying to entertain others with these awesome characters. Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 4: Chambers and Secrets**

**May 1993**

It finally happened.

Salazar occupied a landscape in the infirmary within direct eyesight of his beloved Hermione. The dreaded petrification had just occurred so he needed to rush through the castle as they brought the girl straight to Madam Pomfrey. His promised witch was gently placed on one of the beds next to the other victims, all whom would be revived in a matter of weeks. If he could only leave his portrait prison, he'd have them all up and alert in no time, as he was well versed in all matters of basilisks, but since he was still trapped they stayed that way, too, as he'd never volunteer knowledge that precious to Dumbledore or Snape.

He'd already learned enough of their ways to know he'd never trust either of them.

As Salazar stared at her - frozen with a mirror stretched out in her hand – he reminisced about the last two school years spent watching over Morgana's heiress. Hermione was brilliant, of course, but not only that, she had a fierce spirit of devotion with a passion for knowledge and seeking the truth.

She was also slowly maturing into the beautiful woman he saw in the pensieve.

Unfortunately, the young witch started off believing that everything written in a book must be correct and that every step outlined had to be followed to the letter, especially in potions. Salazar was slowly trying to break her of those habits by explaining that things should be questioned -tested- to see if they hold water. That she needed to cross-reference sources to see whose arguments were most likely to be stronger and if necessary, come up with new solutions.

Salazar had, of course, visited Hermione on a number of occasions in the library as she had claimed a cozy spot that just so happened to have a comfortable frame nearby. What she didn't know was that he had kicked out the previous tenant, an obnoxious former librarian, and decided that while she was there, he would only let the annoyance back into his rightful place once the library had closed for the evening. The founder would also follow her through the castle to escort her back to her common room, just to make sure she was safe, which he was especially diligent to do this year.

Today; however, he had been caught up with Sir Cadogan so he missed her petrification.

Now he was sitting in a bloody tree – waiting for the restorative to be made so he could be the first to see Hermione's beaming smile again.

**June 1993**

Hermione suddenly opened her eyes to see Professor Snape standing next to her prone body. She gasped, and almost screamed, remembering that the last thing she saw was a large pair of yellow eyes in her mirror, which she also realized was still in her outstretched hand. Seeing her potions professor immediately after those haunting eyes had been a great shock and she took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Ms. Granger, can you move all of your limbs yet? We just administered the restorative drought so you should be completely mobile."

Hermione lowered her arm and wiggled her toes. She then started moving her limbs in order and tried to sit up, but started feeling a bit disoriented, so she laid back down on the bed. Everything seemed to be working again, especially her stomach as it started to embarrassingly rumble – loudly.

With a voice raspy from disuse she answered Professor Snape, "I think everything is moving alright now. How long was I here?"

She had no sense of time or any kind of awareness while she was petrified so it could have been days, or with a shuddering thought – months.

"You were petrified near the beginning of May and it is now early June, so about a month. We have just administered the drought to all those affected and can report everyone is responding, including Sir Nicolas. Your partners in crime have been visiting you and will no doubt be delighted to see you awake. I will still be expecting your unfinished potions essays to be turned in by the time the Express leaves Hogsmeade."

Hermione stared at her strict professor in shock as he nodded to her sharply and with a pivot turn worthy of most senior military officers, strode quickly out of the hospital wing.

"Psst."

She knew that voice instantly now as he always did the same thing to get her attention.

"Ms. Granger, are you well?"

Hermione stared closely at the painting directly across from her bed and she smiled when she saw that Sal was sitting in a tree. He looked really uncomfortable, but happy to see her unpetrified.

"I'm okay, Sal. How's everything in Hogwarts? What did I miss?"

He shook his head.

"I've missed having our lively debates in the library as those are always a high point for me, but as far as the school, the basilisk has been dealt with, thanks to your research."

Hermione looked at her opposite fist and realized that the paper she had there was gone.

"Yes, your friend Potter found it and decided to go after the beast with his red-haired sidekick. Apparently his sister was taken down into the Chamber of Secrets and they went to rescue her. I'm happy to note that the three of them are fine, however, your foolish professor, Lockhart, isn't."

"What! What happened?" What could have possibly gone wrong with her handsome teacher?

Sal snickered. "Well, the idiot tried to obliviate your friends with a broken wand and it backfired on him. Can't remember anything, not even his own name! Apparently he's in the business of stealing others' accomplishments and passing them off as his own. He erases their memories and then writes a book about it as if he was the hero. Now he'll be a permanent resident at St. Mungo's."

Hermione couldn't help but drop her mouth in shock. This was the man she had such a crush on? No wonder Sal kept telling her to cross check things.

"Ugh! What a phony! I can't believe I had a crush on him!" Sal growled and she looked at him in confusion.

"I can't believe you did either! You should focus your attentions on someone worthy of them. You are a brilliant young witch who has plenty of time to think about boys later on. From what I heard, Snape still wants you to turn in any outstanding work before you leave. If you need any help, please make sure to find me. I'm quite versed in potions and more than happy to double check anything before you turn it in to that dungeon bat." He laughed heartily at that remark.

She giggled. "Oh, Sal, you're the best! Now that I'm awake, I'll be spending a lot of time in my nook so you can check up on me there..."

Just then her empty stomach decided to roar again and she turned red in embarrassment. "Right now I think I need to find something to eat."

Sal broadly smiled and waved good-bye. Hermione was sad to see him go, but she'd see him in the library soon. Besides, she had a stomach to fill and friends to see.

Schoolwork could wait a bit longer.

**Meanwhile...**

Salazar left his future bride in the hospital wing and strolled through the castle's paintings in relief. The basilisk threat was over and soon the summer holidays would be here. Hermione would then be on her way home and return to him in a few short months. He was grateful to still have a bit of time to spend with her before she finished for the year and he planned to enjoy every second.

As he greeted his fellow founders and settled himself in his own frame, he knew his time as a painting was coming to a close. He could soon end his millennial long purgatory and step into the arms of his promised lady in only a few short years. Salazar's long patience was being challenged knowing that his time was coming closer and his Hermione was growing older.

And in just over three years, he would be free, and his sorry excuse for an heir would be facing his last days.

In just over three years, the Lioness would dance with the Snake and then the world with be theirs.

She just didn't know it yet.


	6. Chapter 5: Yule Time

**Chapter 5: Yule Time**

**December 25, 1994**

Salazar was disgruntled.

In actuality, he was so irritated that he took to viciously pacing about a large landscape's grassy field - one conveniently located with a clear view of the Great Hall. Tonight was the Yule Ball and he was cranky and impatient as he awaited the arrival of his beautiful Hermione. He couldn't wait to see his normally prim Lioness elegantly dressed up, but with that he also knew it meant she had a date with that brutish Durmstrang oaf who was also here waiting patiently for the arrival of his angel.

Salazar abruptly stopped his storming about for a moment to more closely examine the lunk-headed quidditch prodigy robed in his school's dress uniform. He angrily ground his teeth thinking that this unworthy boy would be manhandling his darling Hermione throughout the night. They would of course be dancing closely together, but it was the potential for an "end of the night" kiss that set his blood boiling!

Here he was, so close to victory and freedom, that he couldn't stand the idea of watching some other male put his hands on her. Salazar wasn't shown everything about the future when he dipped his head in Morgana's pensieve long ago so he didn't know what would happen tonight. Small daily details were omitted as mostly big events, ones that had up til now been 100 percent accurate, were the focus. He was privy to many secrets that Hermione was yet to learn, but those were to wait until he was flesh and blood again. There was a precise timeline he needed to stick to - one to ensure that his take over was successful and that his future bride didn't curse him back to the 900's once she learned the truth. Remembering the power he saw her wield as an adult, he knew she'd figure out a way if she only put her mind to it.

He shuddered knowing that he would never want to be at the mercy of her wand.

As he was pondering all of these details, he suddenly heard a gasp from the neanderthal and he realized that Hermione must have finally arrived. Salazar couldn't quite see her yet from his vantage, but shortly he saw her approach the boy who had a grin plastered to his face wider than the Black Lake.

Salazar wanted to curse him.

He could see clearly the beginnings of the woman she would become as she was dressed in her tiered ombre' pink gown. As she looked about the hall he saw more clearly how she had tamed her wild mane into an elegant style and had applied a light amount of cosmetics to enhance her features. Overall, the effect was stunning and Salazar realized she had also made a strong impression on the brute.

If only he could fire spells from here he'd show him the true effect of the dark arts for even looking at her! He remembered a particular nasty curse that could turn him inside out...

Salazar decided as he watched the champions and their escorts enter the hall that he'd just sit here and wait for the ball to end. Perhaps he'd even be able to get her attention to let her know how beautiful she looked tonight. He took a seat and decided to mentally review all the potions he knew along with their ingredients and steps for preparation to pass the time.

He didn't realize then that his aid would be needed more then ever by the end of the night.

**Later...**

Salazar was sharply jolted out of his potion-focused thoughts by the heated argument spilling out from inside the Great Hall.

Weasley. That insensitive moron just had to pick a fight with his angel tonight of all nights. The hopeless clod couldn't be moved to do anything practical that wasn't related to meals, chess, or quidditch. Salazar knew from all her past complaining from their spot in the library how often she had to save the day and practically do all his assignments. The boy was pathetically incompetent and lazy and the dark wizard didn't see that changing anytime soon. He also knew through observation that the imbecile had a tremendous crush on her, but couldn't realize what he was actually feeling for his friend. Hermione, of course, had no clue as to his feelings, as she was mostly dedicated to her pursuit of knowledge – not boys. Salazar also knew that would change as she'd matured, but for now, he focused on the screaming teens rapidly approaching his frame.

"You know the solution, don't you!"

Hermione lit into the boy and Salazar grinned seeing her putting the little snot in his place.

"Go on."

"Next time there's a ball, pluck up the courage to ask me before someone else does and not as a last resort!"

Weasley didn't know what to think about that and it was clear he was a bit panicked as he started to quickly retreat up the stairs. He stuttered a bit before he finally replied, "That's just completely off the point." The redhead looked passed her and in relief called out, "Harry!"

Hermione turned around to see her other best friend standing behind her.

"Where have you been! Never mind, off to bed with you – both of you!" The Potter boy looked at her strangely as he silently walked passed and joined the emotionally stunted menace. As they progressed up the steps to make their escape, the redhead made an incredibly stupid tactical error.

"They get scary when they get older."

Salazar grinned as he knew that Hermione was definitely going to get scary when she gets older. Weasley of all people will be learning that lesson the hard way and he couldn't wait.

"Ron! You spoil everything!"

The boys quickly ran away as his angel dropped down on the stairs to cry. She then dejectedly removed her shoes and Salazar decided it was time to make his appearance.

"Psst!"

Hermione immediately turned her head towards the sound to look over at his frame. She weakly smiled as she saw him draw closer to the barrier that was the painting's canvas. She stood up and approached the frame so that she could be a close as possible to talk to her portrait friend.

"Hermione, my dear. I couldn't help but hear all of that. Are you alright?"

Hermione sighed and quickly wiped away some tears.

"Hi Sal," she replied and then weakly smiled. Even in tears he still thought she was lovely.

"I'll be okay. Ron is just pigheaded and kept saying that since I went to the ball with Viktor that I was with the enemy and that he was only using me. Oh, and that he was too old for me! At the beginning of the year you would have thought he was in love with Viktor the way he praised his abilities as a seeker! I don't understand him!"

Salazar decided at this point that he would start planting seeds against any future relationship the Weasel (he still got a kick out of what Malfoy called the clot) may try with his promised dark lady.

"Well my dear, I don't think he is emotionally aware enough to know what it is he wants. Intellectually he is also miles behind and you know as well as I that he is extremely lazy. He is the type of boy I've seen many times over the centuries – hot headed, emotionally stunted, self-focused and as I said before - lazy. Very rarely do these boys grow up to be well adjusted, but who knows. He could grow out of it eventually, but only time will tell."

Hermione looked as though she was seriously thinking about what he said before she sighed and replied, "I think you're right." She shook her head before she continued, "He's his mum's boy and the youngest son with five older brothers so he's been babied all his life. He has always been a handful and you know from all of our conversations how he always gets me to do his homework. Sometimes I wonder if it's only Harry that's the glue of our friendship or if he would actually like me if it was just me. I guess I'll have to think about that more when I'm not so tired and upset."

Salazar knew he got her thinking now and was happy that he still had a few more years to fertilize those seeds. He figured that the boy would unwittingly keep adding more of his own fertilizer due to his lack of a verbal filter making his job a bit easier.

All the better for him.

"My dear, if you are tired, you should head off to bed yourself. I will come visit you in the library soon and we can discuss any topic you wish."

Hermione's eyes widened dramatically and Salazar laughed heartily at her reaction.

"Are you sure?" she asked cautiously. He nodded.

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't certain. Think hard about what you would like to know and we will research it together." She grinned brightly and Salazar could see the wheels of her mind already turning rapidly.

"Thanks, Sal! You're amazing and just made my night!"

He replied sincerely, "You are welcome my dear. Now off to bed with you, too!"

Hermione, still smiling, turned towards the steps and as she walked away she called out, "Goodnight, Sal!"

Once she was gone, Salazar replied quietly, "Goodnight, my lady."

The once and future dark lord was in a much better mood as he left the landscape to roam about the school, but if he had been paying better attention, he would have realized that someone else took very curious notice of their conversation.

**Meanwhile...**

Draco Malfoy had finally reached his limit with Pansy Parkinson tonight. He had just ditched his unfortunate date by sneaking out of the Great Hall to hide behind one of the statues lining its antechamber. He was extremely irritable and if he heard her call him 'Drakie-Poo' one more time he was going to crucio her. His father already taught him how to throw that curse so it wouldn't be too hard. He even had a spare wand given to him for emergencies to avoid the trace. He was considering whether or not this situation would constitute such an emergency when he started to hear shouting.

Ah, Granger and Weasley. Draco could imagine that the redheaded weasel was jealous of Krum and decided to pick a fight with the normally bushy-haired mudblood. He did have to admit, however, that she was stunning tonight and he almost didn't recognize her on Krum's arm. If she had been a pureblood, he would have contacted his father already to start negotiations for a betrothal contract as she truly was brilliant and powerful. Granger easily outperformed all of his class, himself included, and that had to count for something, but her dirty blood automatically disqualified her as a potential bride. He finally admitted to himself that he had developed what was probably an unhealthy fascination with the girl and he covered his interest by tormenting her. It wouldn't do for his father to find out he had a strange attraction for the witch.

He sighed and then asked himself for the thousandth time why did it have to be Granger that caught his interest?

The shouting became louder and she even yelled at Potter which was good for a laugh.

"They get scary when they get older."

Oh, the stupid weasel went and did it now.

"Ron! You spoil everything!"

Draco could have told her that ages ago. He continued to watch from his hidden space as the idiots left her alone, crying and sitting on the stairs. She took off her shoes and looked like she was going to break down even more as he suddenly heard a strange noise.

"Psst!"

Confused, he watched Granger approach a nearby painting where she started speaking to someone who came very close to her.

He stared at the person in the frame and was shocked to see that it was the founder of his house, Salazar Slytherin himself! What was he doing talking to a mudblood like Granger? Draco knew this was probably extremely important so he paid close attention to their conversation.

"Hermione, my dear. I couldn't help but hear all of that. Are you alright?"

Hermione sighed and Draco watched her wipe away some tears.

Stupid Weasel!

"Hi Sal," she replied.

_Sal? He let's her call him Sal? Just what was going on here?_

"I'll be okay. Ron is just pigheaded and kept saying that since I went to the ball with Viktor that I was with the enemy and that he was only using me. Oh, and that he was too old for me! At the beginning of the year you would have thought he was in love with Viktor the way he praised his abilities as a seeker! I don't understand him!"

Draco knew that Weasley had a serious case of hero worship for Krum so hearing him go off about him being the enemy was funny.

"Well my dear, I don't think he is emotionally aware enough to know what it is he wants. Intellectually he is also miles behind and you know as well as I that he is extremely lazy. He is the type of boy I've seen many times over the centuries – hot headed, emotionally stunted, self-focused and as I said before - lazy. Very rarely do these boys grow up to be well adjusted, but who knows. He could grow out of it eventually, but only time will tell."

Draco knew that Salazar had the prat pegged and he just hoped Granger realized it was true, too.

She sighed and replied, "I think you're right." She shook her head before she continued, "He's his mum's boy and the youngest son with five older brothers so he's been babied all his life. He has always been a handful and you know from all of our conversations how he always gets me to do his homework. Sometimes I wonder if it's only Harry that's the glue of our friendship or if he would actually like me if it was just me. I guess I'll have to think about that more when I'm not so tired and upset."

Granger wasn't as clueless about her so-called friend as he thought. This conversation was getting very interesting and he wondered what interested the founder so much he would befriend the mudblood.

"My dear, if you are tired, you should head off to bed yourself. I will come visit you in the library soon and we can discuss any topic you wish."

Draco's eyes bugged out of his head with that statement. _Slytherin was teaching Granger? And he laughed! He'd never heard any portrait of Salazar Slytherin laugh! What the hell was going on?_ He definitely needed to contact his father about all of this as soon as he made it back to his dorm. It was a good thing that they had a way to communicate without the need of an owl. It made it easier to keep him in the loop of any pressing issues, especially those related to Dumbledore or Saint Potter.

Even Granger was shocked as she asked cautiously, "Are you sure?"

Slytherin nodded and answered, "I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't certain. Think hard about what you would like to know and we will research it together."

The witch was obviously excited now as she exclaimed, "Thanks, Sal! You're amazing and just made my night!"

Draco could tell that the founder had a soft spot for the witch as he replied sincerely, "You are welcome my dear. Now off to bed with you, too!"

Granger was still smiling as she turned towards the steps and as she walked away she called out, "Goodnight, Sal!"

Once she was gone, Salazar replied quietly, "Goodnight, my lady."

Draco watched as Slytherin left the frame and carried on down the hallway of the first floor.

"My lady?" he asked quietly to himself.

Realizing that it was getting late, he left his temporary sanctuary and ran off towards the dungeons. As he hurried down into the depths of the castle, he just kept thinking, _Wait until my father hears about this!_

**A/N:** Uh oh! Draco's on the case now and has a bit of a crush on Hermione. What will Lucius do once he hears this news? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out!


	7. Chapter 6: Plots Abound

**Chapter 6: Plots Abound**

**December 26, 1994**

Draco rushed into his private room and hurriedly removed everything from his trunk. He took no care of his things as he unlocked a secret panel containing his communication mirror. His father had given him the mirror as a first year so he'd always have a means to contact him quickly while bypassing Dumbledore.

Taking the precious mirror out of its hiding place, he threw his things back in roughly and closed the lid. Draco decided he'd fix it all later as the pending conversation was just too important. His mother would have yelled at him for mishandling his possessions, but he'd rather she yell about something trivial than his father scream for not letting him know about this right away.

He turned from the trunk to run out of the common room and into a secret dungeon passageway his father told him to use for their "discussions". Once he was secure, he activated the mirror and waited for the Malfoy patriarch to answer.

Draco initially thought he'd have to wait a bit before he could connect considering how late it was, but surprisingly, his father answered right away.

"Draco, what is it? What happened that you needed to call after midnight?" His father didn't look too happy, but the younger Malfoy hoped to change that quickly.

"Father, I just overheard a very interesting conversation that couldn't wait. What would you say if I told you that the portrait of Salazar Slytherin had befriended Potter's mudblood and is actually teaching her?"

The elder Malfoy looked shocked and Draco nodded to acknowledge it was true.

"He addressed her by first name and after she left he even called her my lady. What does that mean?"

Lucius Malfoy could then be seen pondering the information before he asked, "What else did they talk about?"

Draco took a deep breath and then relayed the entire conversation and even embarrassingly told his father how he came to eavesdrop on Granger in the first place. He waited anxiously for the inevitable explosion over his confession and when the expected screaming didn't happen, he was confused.

"Draco, I need you to get a hair sample from Miss Granger. You need to do this and not be seen. I have knowledge of an ancient dark spell that will tell me what her true background is using her hair as it's clear she is no mere mudblood. Salazar must have discovered something about her and he's grooming her, I'm sure of it. I just don't know why."

Draco felt a bit excited at the idea that Granger was more than just a witch born from some useless muggles. He then decided to come clean about his feelings so if she was special, perhaps he could actually claim her before someone else did.

"Father, I need to tell you something else." Lucius nodded for him to proceed and Draco went for broke.

He told him about their initial encounter on the train his first year and how Hermione scared him into silence. He relayed how he'd watched her closely over the years and how she really had no competition in academics and magical power. He even admitted that if she hadn't been a dirty mudblood, he'd have asked his father to initiate negotiations to secure her as the next Malfoy bride. When Draco was done, he couldn't help but notice the grin starting to form on his father's face. It was odd seeing that look as he always kept his emotions buried, unless he was angry, of course.

"Draco, if it turns out the way I think it will, we will take steps in that direction. My main concern is Salazar's interest. We need to find out what he knows and I doubt he'll tell us anything. My instinct tells me it's important so if you happen to hear anything else, let me know. Try to get close while they are in the library as that is where you will probably learn the most. In the meantime, get me the hair and we will revisit this idea again once I have an answer."

Draco smiled as he knew that his father would now accept the match with confirmation of her heritage. All the other Slytherin girls will be overcome with jealousy, especially that sniveling excuse for a witch, Pansy, but oh well. It's only the best for the Malfoy men and that is how it was meant to be.

"Alright, Father. I'll try and do that as quickly as possible. How do you want me to get it to you? Can I call on one of our elves and have them deliver it? I don't want to trust it to an owl."

Lucius grinned. "That will be fine son. Just contact me again when you have it ready and I'll send Triton over to retrieve it. You did well, Draco. Keep me informed."

"Yes, sir," Draco replied. Lucius then gave him a curt nod and signed off. With his father gone, Draco could grin widely knowing he was so much closer now to his dream of securing Granger for himself.

As he walked back into his room and got ready for bed, Draco suddenly remembered in his haste that he left his trunk a disaster. He took one look at it and decided it could wait. All he wanted to do then was fall asleep and dream about a blissful future with Hermione.

**January 1995 **

Hermione left the library just before dinner following another intense session with Sal. Today they were discussing the animagus transformation and how best to initiate the process. It was decided that she'd begin right away since it was a useful skill to have, especially if you had the right form. Sal was adamant that if the wizarding world suddenly took a turn for the worse, she'd have a convenient and unregistered way to hide or escape capture.

The young witch had agreed and told him she'd start with the mandrake leaf under her tongue as soon as she could secure one. She didn't relish the idea of holding a leaf in her mouth for a month, however, the potion she'd need to brew wasn't too challenging. After all, she'd already tackled polyjuice in second year and the incantation was simple enough to do daily. She figured that by the end of February, she'd be ready for the actual transformation.

Hermione couldn't wait to find out what form she'd take, but personally she was hoping for some kind of cat because running around with Crookshanks would be a lot of fun! Plus, she'd be ready if Wormtail showed his mangy carcass here again, too!

As Hermione was distractedly descending the stairs towards the Great Hall for dinner, she wasn't paying enough attention to her surroundings because she suddenly bumped into the last person she hoped to see.

"Watch where you're going, Mudblood!"

Of course it had to be Malfoy. Hermione bravely straightened herself to her full height and unflinchingly stared at him.

"I see you're still stuck on that word, Ferret. Why don't you run along to dinner while I do the same? I hear they are serving some interesting Bulgarian dishes that Viktor told me about tonight. I'm really looking forward to trying them so just slither out of my way now and go play with the other snakes."

Malfoy obviously didn't appreciate her comeback as he tried to up his intimidation factor by invading her personal space. He even had the gall to flick her hair!

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Malfoy? Don't touch me!"

Malfoy chuckled then, which was downright disturbing to Hermione as it was completely out of character for the blond pain in her arse.

"I was just seeing how you get this mop to defy gravity. Have a nice night, Granger." He gave her a saucy wink and then simply turned around and headed into the Great Hall for dinner. Hermione was completely disturbed over the whole interaction but decided in the end to just treat it like it never happened.

No one would believe her anyway.

**Meanwhile...**

Draco smirked knowing that he had just accomplished part one of his mission. It took him a while to corner Granger, but tonight he was able to 'bump' into her and quickly grab some loose hairs directly from the source. He couldn't help but laugh at her attempt to insult him, but the hair flick really set her off. He also bet that the parting wink would certainly put her on edge now. He'd had so much fun riling her up that Draco planned to have more of these little rendezvous in the future.

Now that he had the hair, all he needed to do after dinner was call his father for Triton to pick it up. Once it was analyzed by the spell, which Draco hoped wouldn't take long so he could know the results immediately, they could plan what to do next.

As he sat down at the Slytherin table with his friends, he decided to go ahead and try these Bulgarian dishes Granger was going off about to see if they were any good. If not, Draco decided that he could always sneak off to the kitchens for a celebratory midnight snack after he'd spoken to his father. He knew that they were going to discover something big tonight and he couldn't wait to find out what it is!

**Later on that evening...**

Following dinner, Draco grabbed his mirror and under the pretense of going to the library, he left the common room and sequestered himself again in the hidden passage. When he'd gone back to his room, he made sure to place the precious hair sample in a clean potion vial for transport. Now that he was ready, he activated the mirror knowing that it may take some time for Lucius to respond. Draco figured he waited for about ten minutes before his father answered the call.

"Draco, were you successful?" He nodded.

"Yes, father. I have a few hairs ready that I placed in a clean potion vial. It took me a while to corner her, but I don't think she suspects anything. I left her pretty confused so she'll probably write the whole thing off as me trying a new tactic to get to her."

Lucius looked pleased. "Very good, Draco. I'm sending Triton now."

Draco heard his father call for the young elf they obtained after Saint Potter freed Dobby and within a moment, a popping sound signaled his arrival.

"Master Draco, sir." The Malfoy heir gave Triton a curt nod and handed over the vial.

"Triton, this is very important cargo. Please take it directly to father."

The elf made sure to secure the vial in his hand before popping out as quickly as he arrived.

Before long, Draco watched his father through the mirror as he gently removed the hairs and placed them on his desk. He paid close attention as Lucius conducted the spell and observed as a linked quill started scribbling away over parchment, diligently recording Granger's lengthy family tree. When his father was done chanting, the quill stopped moving and he picked up several pages of results.

Draco was practically biting his nails waiting in suspense as Lucius leafed through the pages. After several minutes and a critical level of impatience, Lucius delivered the verdict.

"Well, Draco, it appears our Miss Granger should actually be called Miss Rosier. Her real father's name was Evan Rosier and he was a Death Eater."

The younger Malfoy was literally in shock while his hopes kept building. That meant she was at least a half-blood and he prayed that there was still more good news to come.

"As you know, the Rosier's are Sacred Twenty-Eight so she comes from good stock on her father's side and it looks like her mother isn't a muggle at all. Her name is Cassandra Crouch and I actually thought she died during the first war. She had disappeared shortly before Evan was killed by Alastor Moody while resisting arrest. I was a guest at their wedding back in 1978. She is also Sacred Twenty-Eight so Miss Rosier is definitely a pureblood and for some reason her mother has been in hiding since the war."

Draco waited silently as his father continued to look back through her family tree until he came to the top and in what appeared to be in shock, dropped all pages except one.

"Son, I know why Salazar is so interested in Miss Rosier." Lucius quickly positioned the mirror over the parchment so that Draco could get a good look at the names listed. He almost fell over when he saw two names he'd never imagine could be linked to Hermione.

Merlin and Morgana.

"Father, what does this mean?" Draco asked as Lucius, by this time, had started anxiously pacing before coming to some type of decision.

"Draco, I know this will be a challenge for you, but for now we must wait. There are too many things happening this year that are crucial to our cause. I can't share these details with you, but if all goes well, you'll see soon enough and with this information we will have a bargaining chip in our corner. I doubt the girl has any idea of her true heritage so don't approach her about it. We also need to figure out what Salazar is up to. Do you have any information on that front?"

Draco knew he hadn't been able to learn much, but he did overhear something interesting earlier that day.

"They started discussing how to initiate the animagus transformation. I heard them talk about Hemione starting the process soon." Lucius grinned.

"I have no doubt she will accomplish that task easily. What I'm still wondering is why a portrait is so invested in a single person. Normally portraits don't act that way. I need to look in to the archives at the Ministry to see if I can find anything about who was commissioned to paint Salazar's likeness. I'm sure Fudge will give me clearance. You know him – a lot of sweet talk and a little gold will see me in there in no time."

Draco agreed with his father that Fudge was too easy to fool and that the ugly pink toad of his, Umbridge, was just too eager to kiss up to the Malfoy's that she'd back up his father's request, too.

"Yes, father. I wish I could start courting her soon, but I understand the need for secrecy. Is there anything else you want me to do?"

Lucius sternly replied, "You need to focus on the endgame, son. Just treat her like you normally would and keep your mouth shut about her parentage. I know you like to show off and spout out things to make yourself look important, but this is a time to keep silent, do you understand?"

Draco gulped knowing that he did have the tendency to blab about things to lord it over those who weren't in the loop.

This was going to be tough.

"I understand sir and I won't let you down." Lucius gave his son one of his intimidating stares and after examining him for a moment to judge his sincerity, he gave him a curt nod.

"Just mind your mouth and keep your ears open. I know you love to egg on Potter, but perhaps you could tone that down for now. You push each others buttons far too easily and I'm concerned you may not be able to resist. We don't need to administer an Unbreakable Vow to keep you quiet do we?"

Oh no, not the Vow! Draco shook his head quickly.

"No sir, I'll be good and stay away from Potty and his Weasel sidekick. I'll keep spying on Hermione and Salazar and report back any new information."

Lucius replied, "Good. Now that we've gotten that out of the way, how are your classes progressing?"

**Earlier that evening...**

Salazar watched as Hermione left the library for dinner and he was tremendously pleased over their progress. Since the ball, the two of them had discussed a number of topics ranging from house elf rights to the current topic – the animagus transformation. He had to admit that he was excited to see what form she will take and if it was one that would complement his own. Most people assumed he was some form of snake, but in actuality, he was a silver wolf.

He couldn't wait until he could transform and run free through the forest again.

He wondered if Morgana's shack was still there...

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he decided to head down to the Great Hall and watch over the students as they congregated for the evening meal. He, of course, wanted to keep an eye on Hermione as he always did, and as he approached his favored landscape, he overheard an unusual conversation.

"Watch where you're going, Mudblood!"

Salazar growled as he watched his angel stare down the Malfoy heir.

"I see you're still stuck on that word, Ferret. Why don't you run along to dinner while I do the same? I hear they are serving some interesting Bulgarian dishes that Viktor told me about tonight. I'm really looking forward to trying them so just slither out of my way now and go play with the other snakes."

The founder chuckled as she still didn't know that he was _the_ snake. Hermione only knew him as Sal and hadn't yet connected the dots which was surprising seeing as _Hogwarts: A History_ was her favorite book. He was pretty sure an image of his portrait graced its pages.

He continued to watch in surprise as Malfoy suddenly reached out and touched her hair...and quickly grabbed a few loose strands.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Malfoy? Don't touch me!"

Salazar frowned as Malfoy chuckled and replied, "I was just seeing how you get this mop to defy gravity. Have a nice night, Granger." He then uncharacteristically winked at her and turned around to head into the Great Hall for dinner.

The dark wizard started to become violently angry as Hermione stood there in some kind of shock and he knew he had to respond to this. The Malfoy boy was plotting something against his beautiful lady-to-be and needed to find out what – and fast.

Salazar quickly remembered Lucius as he matriculated through Hogwarts and how he eventually learned that the lad became a Death Eater after he graduated. He'd had high hopes for the blond when he started, as he demonstrated some of the better qualities he looked for when one joined his house, but understood that he was now molded into something less Slytherin and more puppet. Something he attributed to his pathetic excuse for an heir and his "dark mark". Salazar figured if you needed a brand to control your minions, you weren't much of a dark lord. There were much better ways to keep people in line and he'd implement them once he assumed power.

It was only a matter of time now.

As he watched Hermione enter the Great Hall, he decided that he would spend his evening secretly following the Malfoy whelp around to see what he and old Lucius were up to.

He had to know what kind of damage control was required.

Salazar swore that if the Malfoy's interfered with his plans, he would bury them. He hadn't waited for a thousand years for a pathetic excuse of a wizard and his spoiled brat of a son to stand in his way now. Once he learned of their plans, he'd make ones of his own and show them what it meant to be a true Slytherin. He was already assured that they couldn't beat him, despite his currently limited form, as he still had a prophecy on his side and an easy friendship with the witch in question.

There would be no real competition here as he was Salazar Slytherin after all!

Resolved that he was going to get to the bottom of things and with a sudden idea forming, he ran off to find a house elf who could help him and he suddenly knew whom to ask - courtesy of Harry Potter.

**Later on...**

Dobby eagerly agreed to Salazar's plan. He was still angry regarding his treatment from his nasty former master and was therefore excited to help "Lord Slythery", as he called Salazar, spy on them. The wizard explained how he needed the elf to hold a small portrait while they followed the young ponce around. He didn't say why, but he did require that Dobby keep everything he heard secret, even from Harry Potter. Dobby didn't like that idea, but in the end promised that he would stay silent as long as no one other than the Malfoy's were hurt. Salazar agreed to the elf's terms and they promptly went about finding a tiny empty frame in an abandoned classroom for the founder to use. Once he was situated, Dobby made sure to disillusion and silence himself so they couldn't be caught, even by Dumbledore.

Since dinner was about to end, the two unlikely cohorts made it to the Great Hall just as Draco was exiting with his two gorillas, Crabbe and Goyle. The three made their way to the dungeons and then split up once they were inside the common room.

Dobby closely followed Malfoy up to his dorm and Salazar watched as the boy retrieved what looked like a clear potion vial and a mirror from his trunk. Once he had the items, he placed Hermione's hair carefully in the vial before he sealed it. He then put everything in his book bag before quickly exiting the room.

The duo continued to follow the brat as he reentered the common room and made a simple excuse that he was going to the library. Draco then promptly exited into the dungeon proper before turning left and walking away from the main hallway.

After a few minutes, Malfoy ironically stopped in front of a painting of Salazar's beloved childhood familiar, a female boa he'd named Sally of all things, before he stated the password.

"Serpensortia."

The frame opened and after looking about to make sure he was alone, Draco entered the passageway Salazar himself had made long ago. Dobby quickly followed and once the painting closed, the boy took out the mirror and tapped on a couple of runes with his wand.

"Father," he called and Salazar could see that the runes glowed while waiting for the other mirror to acknowledge the transmission. It was a clever little communication method and he'd have to remember that for the future.

After waiting for about ten minutes, he heard the distinct voice of Lucius Malfoy ask, "Draco, were you successful?"

The boy nodded.

"Yes, father. I have a few hairs ready that I placed in a clean potion vial. It took me a while to corner her, but I don't think she suspects anything. I left her pretty confused so she'll probably write the whole thing off as me trying a new tactic to get to her."

From what Salazar could see, Lucius looked pleased. "Very good, Draco. I'm sending Triton now."

Suddenly an elf appeared and the wizard hoped it couldn't detect them as so far, they'd moved about unhindered.

"Master Draco, sir," the elf stated and the Malfoy heir gave him a curt nod and handed him the vial.

"Triton, this is very important cargo. Please take it directly to father."

The elf then popped out of the tunnel as quickly as he arrived.

Salazar observed Draco as he watched his father through the mirror. He couldn't quite see what was happening on the other end, but he assumed he was doing something with his beloved's hair. He then heard the elder Malfoy chanting and as he paid close attention to the words, he recognized the spell.

_Damn it! Malfoy was a dead man!_

When the soon to be dead wizard was done chanting he assumed he was reviewing the results before informing his anxious son.

"Well, Draco, it appears our Miss Granger should actually be called Miss Rosier. Her real father's name was Evan Rosier and he was a Death Eater."

The younger Malfoy appeared to be in shock as his father continued, "As you know, the Rosier's are Sacred Twenty-Eight so she comes from good stock on her father's side and it looks like her mother isn't a muggle at all. Her name is Cassandra Crouch and I actually thought she died during the first war. She had disappeared shortly before Evan was killed by Alastor Moody while resisting arrest. I was a guest at their wedding back in 1978. She is also Sacred Twenty-Eight so Miss Rosier is definitely a pureblood and for some reason her mother has been in hiding since the war."

Salazar _was_ interested in this information as he'd been curious as to how her identity was concealed all this time. After all it _was_ part of the prophecy.

Lucius must have been moving backwards through her family tree as he suddenly stated, "Son, I know why Salazar is so interested in Miss Rosier."

_What!_ _How the hell did he know anything?_

As he thought quickly, he realized Draco must have seen them converse recently. After that, the father/son duo decided to find out why he would stoop so low as to speak to a mudblood. Their obvious answer had been that she must not be a mudblood at all.

And now they had proof.

At least they hadn't yet learned that his portrait was any different from the others, so there was that secret still remaining.

_Damn it!_ He really wanted to tear this frame apart and obliviate the both of them! Salazar's patience was fading quickly and he couldn't wait much longer to exit this infernal prison! His enemies were now starting move far too soon for his liking and he felt impotent stuck in this form. He was then snapped out of his frantic thoughts by Draco asking, "Father, what does this mean?"

The two wizards must have finally learned about Merlin and Morgana and how Hermione was their true heir. Salazar really needed to come up with a plan to manage this quickly. The founder was now extremely glad that Dobby agreed to help him with his little field trip, otherwise, he would have been blindsided later on.

Lucius replied, "Draco, I know this will be a challenge for you, but for now we must wait. There are too many things happening this year that are crucial to our cause. I can't share these details with you, but if all goes well, you'll see soon enough and with this information we will have a bargaining chip in our corner. I doubt the girl has any idea of her true heritage so don't approach her about it. We also need to figure out what Salazar is up to. Do you have any information on that front?"

The boy quickly answered, "They started discussing how to initiate the animagus transformation. I heard them talk about Hemione starting the process soon."

So Malfoy has been spying on them. Salazar had noticed the boy in the library quite often lately, but thought nothing of it. From now he will just have to make sure they meet elsewhere.

His father replied, "I have no doubt she will accomplish that task easily. What I'm still wondering is why a portrait is so invested in a single person. Normally portraits don't act that way. I need to look in to the archives at the Ministry to see if I can find anything about who was commissioned to paint Salazar's likeness. I'm sure Fudge will give me clearance. You know him – a lot of sweet talk and a little gold will see me in there in no time."

Well, at least Salazar knew that Lucius would be kept busy for a while. Morgana used an alias when she painted his portrait and had told him other than for the name of the artist, no public records describing the process would remain. However, a single copy still exists in her Gringott's vault and for right now, the only one who could access it is Hermione, but only after she turns seventeen.

Draco eagerly responded, "Yes, father. I wish I could start courting her soon, but I understand the need for secrecy. Is there anything else you want me to do?"

_Courting her?_ _Is that what he hopes to do?_ Salazar would make absolutely sure that would never happen.

_Keep dreaming boy! _

Lucius sternly replied, "You need to focus on the endgame, son. Just treat her like you normally would and keep your mouth shut about her parentage. I know you like to show off and spout out things to make yourself look important, but this is a time to keep silent, do you understand?"

At least his father was stressing caution and this would give Salazar time to plot. He watched as Draco nervously gulped.

"I understand sir and I won't let you down."

Lucius then ordered, "Just mind your mouth and keep your ears open. I know you love to egg on Potter, but perhaps you could tone that down for now. You push each others buttons far too easily and I'm concerned you may not be able to resist. We don't need to administer an Unbreakable Vow to keep you quiet do we?"

Salazar wanted to laugh as Draco shook his head quickly. He didn't blame the boy for that as he wouldn't want to make the Vow either.

"No sir, I'll be good and stay away from Potty and his Weasel sidekick. I'll keep spying on Hermione and Salazar and report back any new information."

_That's what he thinks_, Salazar thought.

Lucius replied, "Good. Now that we've gotten that out of the way, how are your classes progressing?"

After that, the dark wizard tuned out of their conversation as his mind was reeling with ideas. He then directed Dobby to stealthily continue down the passage and away from the scheming Malfoy's. Soon they exited back near the Great Hall and proceeded to make their way to the abandoned classroom. From there, Salazar reentered the painting he had originally jumped from and Dobby gently placed the smaller frame on top of the closest desk.

"Thank you, Dobby, for your assistance tonight. If I need you again, may I call on you for help?"

Dobby nodded vigorously. "Yes, Lord Slythery, we must protect Mr. Harry Potter Sir's Miss Grangy from bad former masters!"

Salazar grinned at the elf as he certainly was a loyal little thing to "Mr. Harry Potter Sir." He could work with that.

"I've been helping Miss Granger with her school work since her first year and I'd hate for anything unsavory to happen to her at the hands of the Malfoy's. I need to think and come up with a plan based on what we heard tonight. Please keep this quiet and if I need you, I will ask and we can always meet back here."

The little elf surprised Salazar as he passionately replied, "Yes, sir. No one is going to hurt Harry Potter's friend on my watch!"

The ancient wizard laughed before releasing the elf for the evening.

"Very good, Dobby. Please go back to your duties now, and thank you again." Dobby simply nodded to acknowledge the order and popped away quickly. With the loyal elf gone for now, Salazar was finally left alone to think. He wasn't sure what he would do just yet, but the future dark lord would certainly be keeping a closer watch on Malfoy and his Hermione.

**A/N**: And so the plots thicken, but in the end you still can't out Slytherin, Slytherin! Thanks so much for all your wonderful reviews as they've definitely been helpful towards reawakening my muse for this story. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll be working on the next one soon!

...


End file.
